


The Light Within You

by Letters_To_The_Universe



Series: Ablities [2]
Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: Me and my sister, we were happy with how things had been. Our lives had changed for the better, now that we found mom and her condition is becoming better. But something was wrong. Lilith...Part 2 of the Abilities series, told in Jackson's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the second book of the Abilities series so please check out the first book The Stars Within Me (url is below) or else you won't get what's going on in this book! Thank you so much for supporting me!
> 
> Url: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6857317/chapters/15652120

I briskly walked to the house where the secret passage to the headquarters of the S.P.A.C.E. is. I shifted my bag to my other shoulder. Li walked behind me, at a slower pace. Roy decided he wants to give us some private time with mom so he offered to stay back.

I shivered as I remembered the message that "mom" left us. As far as I know, she is still in a paralysed state. I held a basket of lilies, mom's favorite flowers. I pushed the door open to house 10 and the familiar dusty smell greeted me. We fast-walked to the end of the long hallway. 

Li's eyes were wide and I knew she was scared of the dark. I held her cold hands in my warm ones and she turned the doorknob. A chill went down my spine remember the fear we had the first time we came here. Even though this must be at least my tenth time coming here, I still feel a bit uneasy. 

The room was still as musty and ancient as it was last time. The floorboard creaked when I stepped on it. A mirror was standing in a corner. Last time we came here Li had covered it with a tablecloth that she has brought. The mirror shows your darkest fears. 

Li pulled out the Alice in Wonderland book. We found out that it was dad's favorite book. So to remember him, they chose this book. The bookshelf folded into the walls and we jumped into the hole that was in the ground. The tunnel is like a slide. 

When we came out, Li's hair was all messed up. "That was fun!" 

I grinned as I let some rain drop on her head. I have learned to control my endowment more now. My sister frowned as she tried to hide her smile. She rubbed my hair fondly and we stepped into the brightly lit room. 

Bella was already there waiting for us. This time she was wearing rainbow patterned leggings and a shirt that was way too big for her. She tucked her pen behind her ear and we followed her to a hallway. 

"Is mom going to wake up soon?" Li asked hopefully. She asks this question every single time. 

Bella lead us into a different room than last time, "Mari is making good progress. We manage to get rid of every last bit of negative energy inside of her." 

I felt my lips tug up into a smile. That was one of the best news we ever had in a long time! I saw through the corners of my eyes that Li was doing a victory dance. 

"Although.." Bella paused. Li stopped dancing and my lips fell back into it's usual shape. 

"Your mom isn't showing any signs she is going to wake up soon." 

I saw mom, with too many tubes connecting her. Lots of machines surrounds her and there was a steady beeping. Li brushed back mom's hair and I placed the basket of flowers on her bedside table. The table was full with get well cards. It was obvious mom was very popular. 

"We brought you some of your favorite flowers mom." I said, holding a lily in front of her nose.

"Mom, we really miss you. Jackson is being a jerk as always and we hope you would wake up." Li laughed as I throw her a playful punch. I'll forget the jerk part cause I'm feeling nice today. 

"We just really miss you mom." I said quietly. Tears filled my eyes and my vision becomes blurry. I closed my eyes so that Li won't see me crying. I heard her sniff and hugged her. A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my sleeve. 

"We love you mom."

 

I frowned. My twin sister Liona stood behind me. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. Roy was standing beside her.

" I felt this was too easy." The book about the Red King is in my hands. Suddenly, it felt much more heavier. I placed it on dad's desk.

"Jackson, everything's over!" Li said happily. "The war is over for weeks now!" She was standing way too close to Roy. I stared at them. Even though I had got over my hate for Roy, it made me feel uneasy around him. But only when Li is around. I fell like a third wheel when around them. Now Roy is my best mate. Partly because I could talk to him about stuff. Like the "Great Feather Box War" (my sister gave it that name) with the Shadow. 

A wind blew and the book flipped to the family tree page. 

"Was that you Jackson?" Li yelled as the wind grew stronger. The neat stacks of paper on dad's desk flew around, landing everywhere. The glass doors of the cabinet shattered and the wooden bookcase fell over, knocking over a plastic lamp. Roy covered his head with his hands and I was on the ground. Strangely, the Red Knight book stayed where I placed it, as if it was glued there. There was a blinding light and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the wind stopped and I looked at the book. 

Nothing seems to be wrong. There was ink splotches all over the names of the people that died recently. Dad and the Shadow's name had ink all over it too. But as I looked closer, there was two line that was connecting a name to Shadow's name. 

Li gasped. I didn't notice she was looking over my shoulder because I was so buried in my shock. "The Shadow had a wife ?" 

"And a daughter too..." I whispered. 

Li pointed to the box that is right next to the Shadow's name. "Belladonna. It's is a poisonous plant and it literally means "beautiful lady". " Below Belladonna and Shadow's name is another box. 

"His daughter's name is Lilith..." Roy mused, "that's interesting. There was a demon in the Jewish myth named Lilith too." 

"This just got a lot worse in a matter of few seconds." Li muttered. Her face was pale and all the color has gone from Roy's face too. 

I closed the book. Part of me hoped that if I wouldn't see the names then I won't have to face the harsh reality. "What did I say about this being too easy..."


End file.
